


Bergamot Blowies

by hisquartermaster



Series: journey under the skin [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisquartermaster/pseuds/hisquartermaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“See, this is what you get for teasing me”, Bond couldn’t help a fond smile when his lover started tracing his swollen lips with gentle fingers. Q smiled back, his angelic expression at odds with the rumpled sheets, sex-mussed hair and hickeys on his whole body. “All the tea’s making you taste like bergamot, I like that.”</p><p>-</p><p>Part of a series of vignettes, can be read as stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bergamot Blowies

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with the lovely Momo.
> 
> Inspired by this photo:  
> [](http://postimg.org/image/ryynbtuc1/)

Bond’s internal clock woke him up just barely after dawn. Q was still sound asleep, with his face mashed into the pillow and one skinny leg hooked back over Bond’s calves. The younger man looked thoroughly fucked out after last night, bite-marks gracing the skin of his neck, his hair messy, not only from the pillow, but also from Bond’s fingers tangling into it as he buried his cock in Q’s tight arse. Bond was slowly getting used to sleeping with someone else (someone who was not a threat in any way more sinister than blanket stealing) and waking up with his boy pressed into his side. Still, today Bond felt too hot and sticky to stay and cuddle Q until he would wake up, frankly he was still too wired from the night before. The thought of Q’s body, so thoroughly used last night, was getting him hard, but the boy looked like he really needed some sleep. Bond slowly untangled himself from the sheets and Q’s wandering limbs and went for a quick shower.

Last night they somehow ended up at his place, which happened rarely, because Q didn’t want to leave his cat, Bilo, home alone for longer than necessary. They were supposed to only drop by and collect a box of fancy earl grey Bond bought for Q on a mission, but their tension exploded the moment they stepped through the door and they ended up fucking until they were both too exhausted to move.

After the shower, Bond went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee (blessing the fact that they were at his place, Q having only the instant shite at his) and fixing Q a cup of the fancy earl grey. He left the cup of tea on the bedside table, fondly looking at Q’s bare shoulder, decorated with an impressive hickey. He must have left this one while he fucked Q, bending him over the kitchen table. The boy was wildly bucking his hips, crying out for more and scratching Bond’s arse cheek with an outstretched hand.

Bond put on a robe and went out on the balcony with his cup of coffee. The streets were rather deserted, as one would expect before 6 a.m., Saturday. It seemed like it would be a beautiful day, he thought, and if Q felt up to it after last night, they could go for a walk. The thought of how domestic it would be, if it wasn’t for the rough sex, made Bond chuckle, while simultaneously chubbing up a bit. It was time to go inside and see how Q felt about a quickie before breakfast.

The sight that welcomed him in the bedroom was well worth leaving the balcony. Q was reclining on the bed, completely naked and uncovered except for the cup of tea that he held so that it strategically hid his cock. He was a sight for sore eyes, lithe and milky white, covered in bites, scratches, finger-shaped bruises and dried come.  

“Want to put it in my hole? I bet I’m still tight, even with how sore I am”, Q smirked lazily, but a quick look at Bond’s face made him think better of it. Still, he didn’t have much time to react before Bond took the cup from his hand and drank all the tea.

“I only fuck good boys and you were quite naughty yesterday”, Bond caught Q by his thighs and brought him to the side of the bed, dropping to his knees between them. “And don’t hide your cock from me, yesterday when I was fucking you in the kitchen, so hard that the table legs scratched the floor, you weren’t so coy”. He knew his mouth was still warm from the tea and decided not to waste any time teasing the boy, especially since he was hard already. Bond swallowed up Q’s cock and started to blow him messily and enthusiastically, slurping loudly, his lips working the shaft, one hand holding him down, the other playing with his balls. Q’s hands strayed from the sheets to Bond’s head, but he quickly batted them away.

“Ah-ah. Keep them to yourself and stop squirming, unless you want me to punish you”, Bond went back to blowing Q, reveling in the noises the younger man made, bitten off moans and loud cries. Q was steadily leaking into his mouth, squealing whenever Bond took time to chase the drops back into his slit.

Bond loved Q’s cock. It was smaller than his own, not tiny, but probably shorter than the average. It wasn’t very thick either, but it was aesthetically pleasant, proportionate and sized perfectly for Bond’s mouth. He could suck him for hours without his jaw getting sore and frankly, for some time Bond had been trying to think of an inconspicuous way to suggest Q fucking him. Not that Q would be fooled for a minute that it wasn’t a big deal for Bond to want somebody to do that to him.

Just a few more minutes of wet suction and Q was keening, tensing up and filling Bond’s mouth with warm come. Bond swallowed everything, looking straight into Q’s eyes. The boy was flushed and looked deliciously fucked out.

“See, this is what you get for teasing me”, Bond couldn’t help a fond smile when his lover started tracing his swollen lips with gentle fingers. Q smiled back, his angelic expression at odds with the rumpled sheets, sex-mussed hair and hickeys on his whole body. “All the tea’s making you taste like bergamot, I like that.”

“Shhhh, come on, it’s still an ungodly hour, let’s sleep some more. What did you get up for?”, Bond almost laughed when he thought about telling Q that the reason he left the bed in the first place was he hadn’t wanted to continue the abuse of his body. He decided it wasn’t important, as Q nosed his way up his neck, before settling cozily in his arms. He felt tiny kisses on his chest, carefully bypassing his sensitive nipples. Bond tangled his hand in Q’s hair, gently scratching his scalp, which earned him a pleased sigh and a whispered promise. “I’ll ride you so hard when I properly wake up… Now get some sleep, you old man”.


End file.
